Vorlage:A-MissionenS2
Reise mit dem Floß , | A-Team=Sawyer | B-Team=Michael, Jin | O-Team=Niemand | F-Team=Niemand | Andere=Walt | Hintergrund=Michael hat viel Zeit damit verbracht ein Floß zu bauen, Während das erste von Walt zerstört wurde, läuft das zweite erfolgreich aus. | Ziel=Ein Schiff oder eine andere Insel finden, um gerettet zu werden. | O-Mission= Walt entführen | B-Mission= Ein Floß bauen and Wieder ein Floß bauen | F-Mission= keine | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes=Das Boot der Anderen, der Hai, die Tailies. | Handlung=Nachdem die Gruppe die Insel auf dem Floß verlassen haben, und es Nacht ist, schalten sie ihr Radar ein. Kurze Zeit später sehen sie anderes Schiff darauf. Sie feuern eine Leuchtkugel ab und das Boot steuert auf sie zu. Es sind die Anderen. Sie entführen Walt und zerstören das Floß. Die übrigen drei werden zurück an die Küste der Insel gespühlt und werden dort von dern Tailies gefunden. }} Luke öffnen - | A-Team=Jack, Locke, Kate, Sayid | B-Team=Hurley | O-Team=Niemand | F-Team=Niemand | Andere= Niemand | Hintergrund=Die Überlebenden haben Angst, dass die Anderen kommen. Hinter der Luke könnte ein sichere Ort sein. | Ziel=Die Luke öffnen und sich dahinter in Sicherheit bringen | O-Mission= keine | B-Mission= keine | F-Mission= keine | Resultat= Die Überlebenden können nicht rein | Entdecktes= Die kaputte Leiter, Das Quarantäne Zeichen auf der Innenseite der Luke, Die Zahlen, Desmond, den Schwan Orientierungsfilm, die DHARMA Initiative, Der Schwan | Handlung=Nachdem sie Luke mit dem Dynamit aus der Black Rock geöffnet haben, und Jack erkennt, dass die Leiter zerstört ist, gibt er den Plan, die Gestrandeten dort hinuter zu führen, auf. Locke hingegen will unbedingt hinuter und wird von Kate begleitet. Unten angekommen treffen sie auf Desmond. Das Öffnen der Luke markiert einen Wendepunkt. Es werden neue Plotelemente eingeführt, die die zweite Staffel dominieren (Die Zahlen, die DHARMA Initiative usw. }} Tailies zum Camp bringen , , , | A-Team=Sawyer, Sayid, Jack | B-Team=Michael, Jin | O-Team=Niemand | F-Team=Niemand | Andere=Ana-Lucia, Eko, Bernard, Cindy, Shannon, Rose | Hintergrund=Sawyer, Micheal and Jin werden, nachdem ihr Floß zerstört wurde, von den Tailies gefunden. Sawyer ist schwer verletzt und braucht einen Arzt. Bernard will seine Frau Rose wieder sehen. | Ziel=Die Tailies zum Strandlager führen und Sawyer zu Jack bringen. | O-Mission= Die Tailies aufhalten | B-Mission= Walt finden | F-Mission= keine | Resultat= Nicht alle haben es geschafft. | Entdecktes=Sayid Wille zur Vergebung. Sayid hat Shannon wirklich geliebt. | Handlung= Nachdem klar ist, das weder die Tailies noch die Gruppe vom Floß Andere sind, brechen sie zum Strandlager auf. Dabei wird Cindy von den Anderen entführt. Kurz bevor sie den Strand erreichen hört die Gruppe ein Flüstern. Alle sind angespannt, und als plötzlich Shannon auftaucht, erschießt Ana-Lucia sie versehentlich. Aus Angst, dass sich Sayid an ihr rächen könnte, fesselt sie ihn. Zwar versucht Ana die Gruppe daran zu hindern weiter zu gehen, doch Eko aufgebrochen ist um Sawyer zu Jack zu bringen, verläßt auch der Rest Ana. }} Michael zurück holen | A-Team=Jack, Locke, Sawyer, Kate | B-Team=Niemand | O-Team=Niemand | F-Team=Niemand | Andere=Niemand | Hintergrund=Michael hat sich erneut auf die Suche nach Walt gemacht. | Ziel=Michaelfinden und zurück bringen. | O-Mission= Die Grenze festlegen | B-Mission= keine | F-Mission= keine | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes=Tom, Die Grenze | Handlung=Jack, Locke und Sawyer verfolgen Michaels Spur, als sie Schüsse hören. Doch können sie wieder Michael noch die Anderen sehen. Nachdem sie ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen haben, erscheint Tom und zieht eine imaginäre Grenze, die sie nicht übertreten sollten. Jack will nicht darauf eingehen und so hohlt Tom Kate, welche die drei verfolgt hatte, und droht damit sie zu erschießen. Jack gibt auf und die Gruppe geht Dies ist das erste Zusammentreffen von Anderen und Überlebenden auf der Insel. |Es erscheint unlogisch, dass die Anderen Jack, Kate und Sawyer nicht da schon entführt haben. }} Claires Suche | A-Team=Kate | B-Team=Niemand | O-Team=Niemand | F-Team=Niemand | Andere=Danielle Rousseau, Claire, Libby | Hintergrund=Aaron scheint krank zu sein und so hilft Libby Claire sich wieder daran zuerinnern was geschehen ist, als sie weg war. ("Auf der Suche nach Charlie und Claire"). | Ziel=Herausfinden, was mit Claire gemacht wurde. Medizin für Aaron finden | O-Mission= keine | B-Mission= keine | F-Mission= keine | Erfolg= ja | Resultat=Jedoch findet sie keine Medizin. | Entdecktes=Der Stab, sowie das was sich in ihm befindet (Falscher Bart). | Handlung=Claire hat Angst, dass Aaron krank sein könnte. Sie weiß nur noch dass Ethan ihr was gesprizt hat und so bittet die Libby daran ihr zu helfen aich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Nachdem dies klappt, machen sich Claire und Kate auf zur Stab-Staion. Sie treffen Danielle, welche ihnen hilft. Anschließend finden sie den Stab, jedoch keine Medizin. Claire erinnert sich daran, dass Alex ihr geholfen hat zu entkommen. Als sie den Stab verlassen, und es zu Konfrontation zwischen Claire, die denkt, dass Danielle ihr geschadet hat, und Rousseau kommt, kann sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie ihr geholfen hat. |Bemerkung=Das ist eine reine Frauenmission. }} Suche nach Henrys Ballon , | A-Team=Sayid | B-Team=Charlie | O-Team=Niemand | F-Team=Niemand | Andere=Ana-Lucia | Hintergrund="Henry" zeichnet eine Karte zum Ballon, um zu beweisen, dass er kein Anderer ist | Ziel=Henry Gales Ballon finden. | O-Mission= keine | B-Mission= keine | F-Mission= keine | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Ballon, Der Gefangene lügt, das Grab des echten Henry Gales und seiner Frau. Henrys Führerschein, einen Brief auf einer $20 Note geschrieben. | Handlung=Die Gruppe folgt der Ballonkarte und finden schießlich den Ballon und ein Grab. Sayid kann sich nicht damit abfinden, dass "Henry" die Wahrheit sagen könnte und hebt das Grab aus. Anstelle einer Frau finden sie aber einen Mann, den wahren Henry Gale. Als Sayid Ben damit konfrontiert behautet dieser, dass er schon tot war, doch zeigt ihm Sayid einen Brief auf einem 20$ Schein und enttarnt ihn so entgültig als Lügner. Bens Identität als einer der Anderen wird aufgedeckt. }} Zur Grenze gehen | A-Team=Jack, Kate | B-Team=Niemand | O-Team=Niemand | F-Team=Niemand | Andere= Niemand | Hintergrund=Jack glaubt, dass ein Gefangenen austausch möglich sei. | Ziel=Ein Gefangenenaustausch: Ben für Walt. | O-Mission= keine | B-Mission= keine | F-Mission= keine | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes=Der verwirrte Michael | Handlung=Jack und Kate gehen zur Grenze, dort angekommen schreit Jack, bis er seine Stimme verliert. Jedoch kommt kein Anderer, sie sind gar nicht da. Die Wiederkehr von Michael führt dazu, dass mehrere A-Team-Mitglieder während der ersten Hälfte der dritten Staffel gefangen gehalten werden. }} Suche nach dem falschem "Henry" | A-Team=Locke | B-Team=Niemand | O-Team=Niemand | F-Team=Niemand | Andere=Eko | Hintergrund=Der falsche Henry Gale ist entkommen. Libby und Ana-Lucia sind tot. | Ziel=Den falschen Henry wieder gefangen nehmen. Ekos eigentlich Ziel ist es das "?" zu finden. | O-Mission= Ben retten | B-Mission= keine | F-Mission= keine | Resultat= Henry wurde nicht gefunden. | Entdecktes=The Pearl station. | Handlung= Locke und Eko machen sich auf. Aber anstatt den falschen Henry Gale wieder zu finden, finden sie den Eingang der Perle. Nachdem sie die Leiter hinunter geklettert sind und den Beobachtungsraum betreten haben, sehen sie sich den Perlen-Orientierungsfilm an. Darin heißt es, dass es sich beim Schwan nur um ein psychologisches Experiement handelt. Sie verlassen die Perle und kehren zurück. Lockes "Glaubenskriese" beginnt während dieser Mission und führt zur Zerstörung des Schwans. }} Walt retten , | A-Team=Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid | B-Team=Jin, Hurley, Michael | O-Team=Niemand | F-Team=Niemand | Andere=Sun | Hintergrund=Michael erklärt nach seinem Verschwinden (siehe Michael zurück holen), dass er das Camp der Anderen gesehen hat. Er will mit ein paar der Gestrandeten Walt retten. | Ziel=Walt retten. Jacks Team gehen zum Camp der Anderen und Sayids Team betreibt Aufklärung. | O-Mission= Walt's Rettungsteam entführen | B-Mission= keine | F-Mission= keine | Resultat= Walt verlässt die Insel | Entdecktes=Pala Fähre, Das Boot der Anderen, Die Statue, the Ausgang der Kapselpost, Der Kurs zum verlassen der Insel. | Handlung=Michael überzeugt Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley davon ihn zu begleiten. Jack und Sayid wissen aber, dass Michael etwas verheimlicht, und so machen sich Sayid, Sun und Jin unabhängig von den anderen mit Desmonds Segelboot auf den Weg. Im Dschungel trifft Jacks Gruppe auf die Anderen und, wie sie sie verfolgen. Kate und Sawyer eröffnen das Feuer und erschießen einen der Beiden. Kurze Zeit später gerät die Gruppe jedoch selbst in einen Hinterhalt und wird von den Anderen gefangen genommen. Diese Mission markiert einen weiteren Wendepunkt, da sie von dem Handlungsstrang der Überlebenden zu dem der Anderen führt.}} Staffel Statistiken *'Staffel 2 - Erfolgreich' 22.2% (2/9) *'Staffel 2 - Unvollständig' 44.4% (4/9) *'Staffel 2 - Fehlgeschlagen' 33.3% (3/9)